The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to a cryptographic certificate used in a public key infrastructure.
Security failures for transmitting information over a network, such as the Internet, have limited users' willingness to transmit information over networks. Security flaws in existing systems are well documented, and security which is transparent to companies and the public has been difficult to implement. Some encryption algorithms can be broken if enough resources are implemented. However, if resources needed to decrypt a certificate outweigh a potential reward, a person may choose not to attempt to break the encryption.